Laika Entertainment
Background Laika Entertainment is an animation studio in Poland, Oregon. Formed in 2005 to create the CGI-Animated short film Moongirl, it switched to traditional 2D animation for the 2007 TV series Slacker Cats, and then went over to stop-motion feature film production, starting with Coraline in 2009 as a successor to the former Will Vinton Studios. 1st Logo (2005-2012) Logo: Superimposed in the opening, a purple ribbon draws in as the word "LAIKA", in an angle fades in. The word "ENTERTAINMENT" fades in underneath the logo. Then, the color changes to white as the ribbon wipes away. The text fades out afterwards. Variants: *On Slacker Cats, the logo is already formed with "ENTERTAINMENT" fading in. *At the end of Coraline (The beginning has its variation), the logo is still without "ENTERTAINMENT", but in black and white. FX/SFX: The ribbon drawing in, and the words fading in. Music/Sounds: It depends. Availability: Seen on Moongirl, Slacker Cats, and Coraline. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (2012-) Logo: This time, the Laika logo is re-designed, it keeps the same slanted design, but the text is in a different, futuristic font and the ribbon is absent. Each film and trailer contains a different variant of the logo. Variants: *On the trailer for'' ParaNorman'', the logo is yellow, in 3D and on a space background. *On the trailer for'' The Boxtrolls'', the logo is brown and zooms in. *On the trailer for Kubo and the Two Strings, the logo is sky blue, and appears on a sheet of blue paper that flies across a sleeping Kubo. FX/SFX: Depends on the variant. Music/Sounds: Same as the last logo. Availability: Seen on the promotional materials for ParaNorman, The Boxtrolls ''and Kubo and the Two Strings.'' Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (December 18th, 2015; August 19th, 2016- ) Nickname: "The 10th Anniversary Tribute Logo" Logo: On a black background, the Laika logo draws in with lines before filling in. Suddenly, the bottom part of the "A" opens like a door revealing the cat from Coraline. The door then falls and a zombie hand appears on it. The other "A" turns into the head of Norman (from ParaNorman). ''The "A" falls completely and Shoe appears as Norman's head turns into Fish (both of them from ''The Boxtrolls), ''who start running, making the rest of the letters fall off. Kubo (from ''Kubo and the Two Strings) ''appears making several poses that have the shape of the Laika letters. The whole logo fades out. FX/SFX: The logo drawing in, the bottom part of the "A" opening, the characters falling out, and the logo fading out. Notably, this is the first time Laika used 2D animation since ''Slacker Cats. Music/Sounds: The various sounds and noises that the characters made. Music/Sounds Variant: At the end of Kubo and the Two Strings, the end theme plays over it. Availability: First unveiled at the end of Laika's 10th Anniversary video. It would probably be seen at the end of future Laika films. Scare Factor: None. Category:United States Category:Family and Animation Category:Animation studio